idlegamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cookie Clicker
'' "Your cookies are popular in the neighborhood." - Cookie Clicker'' Cookie Clicker is an idle game developed in JavaScript by Julian Theinott, or Orteil, as he is better known. The game has grown in popularity since it's release in 2013 and is arguably one of the most well-known idle games of all time. = Cookie Clicker Classic The original version of the game, now called Cookie Clicker Classic, was released on August 8, 2013 as mainly an experiment. The game looked very basic and simplistic, characteristics that were somewhat kept in the later versions of the game. Gameplay The game focused on clicking a cookie in the middle of your screen. Each click gives you one cookie. Once you had enough cookies, you could start buying buildings shown on the side of the screen. These buildings automatically make the amount of cookies you had go up. The more you have, the quicker the number went up, but the price of that object increased. The buildings include: * Cursor - A cursor that automatically clicks the cookie every five seconds. * Grandma - A grandma to bake you cookies. Buying one will give you 0.8 cookies/second. * Factory - A factory to produce large amounts of cookies. Buying one will give you 4 cookies/second. * Mine - A place to mine cookie dough and chocolate chips. Buying one will give you 10 cookies/second. * Shipment - Directly receive shipments of cookies from the cookie planet. Buying one will give you 20 cookies/second. *Alchemy Lab - Turns gold into cookies. Buying one will give you 100 cookies/second. *Portal - Gets cookies from the "Cookieverse." Buying one will give you 1,333.2 cookies/second. *Time Machine - Brings back cookies from the past. Buying one will give you 24,691.2 cookies/second. *Elder Pledge - This is an end-game upgrade that will significantly increase your cookies/second and change several other aspects of the game. While a cookies per second number can't be identified exactly, it's worth noting the upgrade costs 666,666 cookies. There is no end to the game, but the Elder Pledge is commonly referred to as an "end-game item." Despite the game's simplicity, it can still be very addicting. Cookie Clicker (current) The newer, more well-known version of the game came out on August 24, 2013, only 16 days after the release of Cookie Clicker Classic. Although, it is not a completely different game, but rather an update (1.0) of the original game, despite the older versions being called "classic". The game featured many new additions, including more buildings, a new upgrades feature, and many more. Gameplay Version 1.0 of the game included three more buildings than the previous one. These new buildings include: * Farm - Grow cookies from cookie seeds. This is an early-game item, granting you 4 cookies/second. * Antimatter Condenser - Turns antimatter into cookies. This is a late-game item, granting you 999,999 cookies/second. * Prism - Turns light into cookies. This is a late-game item, granting you 10 million cookies/second. This version of the game also includes upgrades, which can change how certain buildings and aspects of the game work. Overall, the newer versions of the game are far more complex and detailed than Cookie Clicker Classic. For more information on it, check out the Cookie Clicker Wiki. Beta Players of the game can also look at public releases of newer beta versions of the game. These typically include bug fixes and other small changes, but can also include major changes to the game. Category:JavaScript Games